Fire Emblem: Ylissean Police Department
by Mattariago
Summary: Inspired by 80's and 90's action films, This is a different take on Ylisstol's ultimate special units team, The Shepherds. Please R&R Ideas are welcome. Enjoy! Be wary there is harsh language and the rating may go up. (on Hiatus)
1. Prologue

I don't own Fire Emblem Inspired by buddy cop films

Ylisstol

12:30 pm

'I haven't felt this hot in... in … Naga dammit, I can't even finish a … a ... arggghhhh.' Robin thought as he banged his head lightly against his desk. 'I need to get something cold to drink and fast.' Robin stood up and grabbed his badge and put it in his back pocket. Ylissean police officers have had it rough since the notorious Grimleal came to town causing chaos and whatnot. Uniforms aren't normally worn out side of the precinct. Robin was wearing a white tanktop with a light blue unbuttoned short-sleeved shirt over it along with his navy blue driver gloves."I'm going on a food run, any of you guys want anything."

Fredrick, the second in command of Ylisstol's Special Forces Unit, The Shepherds, lifted his head from his crossword puzzle and simply said " Bear Claw." Robin nodded knowing that Fredrick had been trying to find his replacement to Bear Meat Stew. Stahl woke from his nap with the non-sticky side of a sticky note stuck to his face and gave Robin a look letting him know he will eat anything, edible or not. The dispatchers, Sumia and Cordelia both lifted their 32oz lemonades in unison and said that they were good for the moment and returned to their computer screens. Sully was on patrol and Chief Phila was busy with paperwork and shouldn't be disturbed and Chrom was having his day off to meet with Mayor Emmeryn, his sister. 'I should probably ask Henry if he wants something to heat … eat … damn it is so hot.' Robin thought to himself as he walked to the Coroner's lab. 'Thank the gods' The platinum-haired officer stopped walking as Henry walked out of his 'office' , but, something felt odd. He was staring at a photo of someone and from the looks of it he was frowning. "Henry... are you alright man? You look down."

The Coroner shot his head up and smiled instantaneously "Aw hamburgers, Robin, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Now what can this doctor do for you today?"

"I was heading out for lunch, y'want anything?"

"No thanks, I just had lunch with Kellam, actually. In fact you probably passed by him on your way here." Henry said as he pointed his blood stained glove past Robin.

"Really? I didn't see him. By the way who's that in the picture? An old high-school flame?" Robin asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes it is. Here ya go." Henry chuckled as he handed the photo. The image had Henry with a beautiful pink-haired girl kissing him on the cheek. Robin has obviously seen her before. He then realized who this mystery girl actually was.

"This is … you dated ... Olivia … THE Olivia?!" Robin questioned the coroner. Olivia had just become the the biggest movie star in the country when she starred in ' Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight'.

" Yup that's her." Henry's grin lowered into a frown. " She left me without saying a goodbye straight to Valm for one of her movies senior year. I haven't seen her since." He said hanging his head. Robin put his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"You'll see each other again, Trust me." Robin said immediately raising the doctors spirits. "I gotta head out now, see ya. " Robin said as he left Henry to go back to work.

The young man in the jail cell quickly stood up and ran to the bars to get Robin's attention as he was about to leave the building.

"Yo Robin, Can you spot me for a pack of gum?" The red-headed 20 year-old man asked gingerly.

"*sigh* Y'know Gaius, Giving you gum defeats the whole purpose of you being here in the first place, does it not? … Wait, why ARE you here?" Robin asked the sugar addict.

Gaius hung his head low. " Tried to take candy from a baby."

The officer just pinched the bridge of his nose in pity. "And what did we learn this time?"

"Babies have hands like vice grips … ooohhh … stealing's bad ?" Gauis answered with his head tilted to the left.

"Good enough, Smart-ass " Robin replied as he took a piece of gum out of his pocket and handed it to the delinquent. "Don't let it happen again, okay man?" In mere seconds, Gaius began to chew peacefully on the cell bed and nodded as a thanks to his friend.

Once Robin got to his car he glanced at the dashboard to see how much gas was in the tank... barely any. Luckily there was a gas station two blocks away from the precinct. 'I wonder what Anna has on sale today?' He thought to himself as he pulled into the lot of the gas station.

"Hello Robin, what are ya getting today?" Anna said giddily like a school girl. He always buys something when he's comes inside. Before Robin could answer, two masked thugs entered with pistols. One goes to the counter and aims towards Anna who just kept smiling as the other thug pointed his pistol at Robin who just sighed throwing his hands up in the air. He had noticed both thugs had Grimleal tattoos on their left hands.

"Open the FUCKING register now, BITCH!" Demanded the counter thug. Anna simply nodded and opened the cash register. Robin knew what to do so he braced himself for some action. The counter thug stopped aiming at Anna and reached over the counter for the money in the register.

" You know, Prices aren't the only I cut." She then pressed the security gate button. The gate sprang from the counter, catching the robber's arm, yanking it up and pretty much crushing it. "GAAAHH FUCK!" He yelped in agony.

"What the SHIT'S going on?" The other thug yelled, turning around leaving room for Robin to catch him off guard. Robin grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it. The gun went off, barely hitting Robin's shoulder. Robin then struck his palm into his adversaries elbow, more than likely shattering it, then slammed his head into a shelf to the right of the aisle they were in. he then kicked the man's gun away from him. The counter thug popped a couple of shots off at Robin, but missed due to the fact of Anna hitting his damaged arm on the other side of the gate with a wrench several times.

Robin dove behind the shelves into cover. Robin looked for something as a distraction as he took his 9mm Handgun out of its holster. He noticed some small fireworks to his left and some lighters on his right. ' Well, THAT'S convenient.' Robin thought to himself as he lit some green smoke fireworks and rolled it down the center aisle. While the thug was distracted, Robin moved quickly down the right aisle, out of sight. He then rushed out of cover, shooting the robber's right arm rendering it absolutely useless.

"L-let us go and you w-will be spared by the Grimleal." The conscious man pleaded.

"That would be tempting … IF you were Grimleal." Robin chuckled, then hissed as Anna was patching him up.

"Of … of course we are Grimleal..." The man stuttered.

"Then why are your tattoos on the wrong hands, huh?"

"... Shit ..." the man sighed.

"Besides, Grimleal don't rob gas stations, they rob..." Robin stopped when he heard his radio to hiss.

"_Robin, come in Robin."_

"What is it, Cordelia? Over." Robin asked.

"_There's a bank robbery at the Y.N.B_"

"On my way, over and out." Robin replied as he stood up. He looked at the injured man and simply said. "They rob banks."


	2. Ch1: The Undercover Officer

I don't own Fire Emblem

"What's going on?" Robin asked as he got out of his car and grouped up with the rest of the Shepherds behind the SWAT van.

"Grimleal struck in bulk this time." Stahl quickly replied as he was fitting himself for his Kevlar vest and face shield. Robin opened the trunk of his car and began to apply his gear to himself as well. He opened a cache of his favorite toys.

"Hey Sully, M9 or 12 gauge?" Robin asked hold a gun in each hand. Sully laughed lightly.

"Why choose? Why not use both?" She responded.

"Gotcha." Robin nodded.

"What do you suppose we do, Lieutenant?" The stoic Fredrick asked unfolding the layouts to the bank on the hood of his car. The Shepherds gathered around the map before they heard the screeching of tires. Chrom's car was speeding down the street and halted to a stop when he reached his team. He exited the car, fuming, already in combat gear. "Ah, Sergeant Chrom, good for you to join us toda-"

"Listen, We need to hurry! Lissa is in the bank right now!" Chrom interrupted. Everyone stared at him, registering what he had just said.

"What!? We need a plan and fast!" Robin replied whipping his head back at the map. "Now if we go through any of the … what the hell?" Robin commented as hostages began to flood out of the bank like pigeons out of the coop.

"Hey Robin! Chrom! Fredrick! Over here!" Fredrick heard a small, feint voice. He saw two arms waving for their attention.

"Chrom, Robin! Lissa's over there!" Fredrick shouted over the crowd. The trio made their way to the alley Lissa was standing.

'So it's a distraction' Robin thought to himself looking at the flood of people going out of the bank.

"Lissa! Why aren't you at school?" Chrom demanded for an answer.

"It's a Saturday, DUH!" Lissa relied in a cocky tone. "Anyway, I got something to tell you. Someone from the Grimleal helped me escape through the side door to the bank." Lissa explained the event the the trio of men.

**Fifteen minutes ago**

Lissa was sitting in a group of other people with her head hung low. She had just texted Chrom before her phone was taken. Men with guns everywhere. There were two women though. One had a very dark skin tone and really revealing clothing, always following a red-headed man with greyish skin wearing a fur coat. The other woman was truly beautiful. She had black hair and was wearing a tight black leather jacket, which was unzipped enough to show a good amount of cleavage. It looked as if she didn't want to be there. Lissa then had an idea.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." She yelled to the red head. He whipped his head to Lissa then pointed to one of his lackeys.

"Fine, You there, take the girl to the bathroom and when she's finished, you can have your fun with her." The madman began to laugh maniacally. Lissa had to think fast.

"I don't have to pee." The man raised an eyebrow.

"As long as you wipe, you should be good to go." He laughed to himself again.

"I don't have to do that either." Lissa said praying to herself that worked. He just stared at her in disgust.

"Ew, girlie, that's way too much for me to know. You! Goth! Take her to he toilet, will ya?!" He ordered the Black-haired woman. She grabbed Lissa by the arm and yanked her up, then began to head towards the restroom. When they were 10 feet away from the bathroom Lissa began to struggle to get free of the woman's grip.

"When my brother get's here, he's gonna arrest all of you." Lissa warned the woman. She stared at Lissa in surprise and looked around to see if anyone was following them. They then hurried into the bathroom. The woman locked the door behind her.

"Listen, I'm not one of them. I'm an undercover officer working on a case, I don't WANT to be here, but, I HAVE to be here. Now tell me, whose your brother?" The raven-haired woman asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Lissa scoffed.

"Because I'll let you go if tell me who he is." the woman responded unenthusiastically. Lissa still didn't know if she could be trusted, but she had no other choice.

"Fine... My brother is Sergeant Chrom. You know, of the Shepherds." Lissa said as if she were bragging.

"Perfect. Tell him that the side entrance is clear, alright." The woman asked, putting a suppressor on her pistol.

"Gotcha." Lissa nodded . The two headed towards the side entrance, but, as soon as they got there...

"Hey, where ya think you is goin'?" They heard a deep voice shout behind them. They turned around to see four large men all armed. The woman stood in front of Lissa.

"Leave now." She ordered Lissa.

"What about you?"

"I can handle myself, now go." Lissa nodded then exited the building.

**Present**

"So that entrance is clear to go through, is that what your saying, Lis?" Chrom asked his sister. Lissa nodded with a grin. Robin grabbed his radio from his belt.

"Bravo team, We're going to need you to guard the entrance, over" Robin ordered over the radio.

"_Understood, over and out._" Stahl responded.

"Alright, Alpha team, move in." Chrom commanded, as he was about to kick down the door. Lissa grabbed his arm.

"Please be careful, they have a lot of weapons." Chrom nodded at the words of his worried sister.

"Alright, let's go!" Chrom shouted as he kicked down the door. Fredrick entered the hallway checking the left corner as Robin checked the right corner. They then noticed three dead bodies lying on the cold tile floor. A large man came out of the shadows with a knife and took a swipe at Robin, cutting deep in his left cheek. As he fell to the ground, he quickly aimed his M9 at the assailant only to see a bullet go through the man's skull.

"The hell?" Robin said in shock as he turned to see the one who saved him, but, his vision somewhat blurry. Alpha team saw the woman Lissa described as the one who helped her escape. They all laid down their arms as Fredrick helped Robin off of the ground.

"You must be the one who helped my sister. I'm Chrom." Chrom said, offering a handshake. He noticed that she seemed distracted. He turned to see what was so interesting. She had been staring at Robin. Her face began to heat up fast as did her heartbeat. When he finally looked at her, she looked down to her feet, her bangs covering her eyes. As Robin's sight was getting clearer, he could see the woman become even more gorgeous by the second. Her perfect figure shows in the tight clothing she wore.

"You know, their getting away." The woman pointed in the Grimleal's direction. Chrom nodded.

"Shit! C'mon, Fredrick! Robin, you stay here with…um...uh."

"Tharja, my name is Tharja." She said, not fully paying attention.

"Robin, you stay with Tharja and gather some intel. Got it?" Chrom ordered.

"Alright, go then." Robin said as he waved them off. The two ran off after the Grimleal. It was just him now... him and this beautiful woman... this Tharja.

Thanks for the great reviews everyone. And remember ideas are welcome.


	3. Ch2: The Undesirable

I do not own Fire Emblem

Robin and Tharja watched as Chrom and Fredrick sprint towards the other end of the building and turned the corner. Robin began to rid himself of his riot gear. Tharja was beginning to feel her blood getting hotter and hotter by just staring at his sweat drenched tank-top. 'Why am I feeling so hot? It can't be the heat, the bank is air conditioned. Is it because of him? No, it can't be... can it?'

"So... Tharja..." Tharja shot her head up to look at Robin, who had a fresh cut on his face.

"Y-yes? What do you want?" She asked.

"How much money was taken? One million? 100 million? How much?" Robin asked as he pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper.

"No money was taken." Tharja responded.

"Then what was stolen?"

"They were here for a lock box." Tharja could see Robin getting slightly tense.

"And the number of the lock box was?" he nervously asked.

"191... I think... wait, where do you think you're going?" Tharja questioned as he began running towards the front entrance. Robin turned around to face her.

"To find out why my mother's lock box was so important to them after some coffee, of course. So are you coming or not?"

"Sure, why not. I've got nothing to do here anyways." The leather clad woman said sounding bored. 'Coffee with Robin, eh? This could be interesting.' She thought to herself.

"Good let's go."

**Stahl and Sully**

"Phew, Glad that's over." Stahl yawned as he opened the driver side door of his car.

"Yeah, what a pain in ass." Sully replied, taking a sip of her coffee. Both officers heard Stahl's radio hiss.

"_Stahl, Come in, Stahl._" the voice on the radio said as Stahl picked it up.

"I'm here, Cordelia." Stahl responded.

"_There is an undesirable in Gregor's bar, check it out, will you? Over._"

"Will do... We still on for guitar practice tonight?" Stahl asked. He had been taking lessons from Cordelia every Friday for the past month.

"_You bet, I'll be at your place at 8, okay?_"

"Great, see ya then, over and out." Stahl then hooked the radio back in it's holster. He then looked at Sully, who had a large grin on her face.

"You and Cordelia, huh?" Sully questioned as she got in the car.

"It's not like that." Stahl then became serious, starting the car while sighing. "We all know she has feelings for Chrom... Well, except Chrom himself."

"Just tell her how you feel." That was all of the advice Sully could give. Stahl wanted to drop the conversation. He began to drive to the bar.

"What about you and Vaike, huh? Going to the gym to 'work out'." Sully became very red.

"It's not… like that, he… I... he knows how to get bodies into shape, that's it." She stuttered to find the right words.

"Apparently, you know by experience." The dark haired man said chuckling. Sully forgot Vaike and men in the force were drinking buddies. AND that Vaike could never keep his liquor OR his damn mouth shut. He was on suspension for his methods that put the whole team at risk. He meant well though.

"Fine it's true, let's just drop it, okay?" Sully pleaded.

"Alright, alright I will." Stahl smiled to himself in victory.

"And?" Sully wanted another answer.

"I'll keep to myself." He replied. Then they heard an additional voice from the back seat.

"Same here."

"HOLY SHIT!" They screamed as their car began to swerve left and right.

"W-w-whoa, calm down it's me, Kellam!" The man shouted. The car halted to a stop as Sully turned to face the large man in the back seat. Stahl couldn't move his hands, he gripped the steering wheel so tight, he was so scared.

"What the hell, man? When did you get here?" Sully asked looking like she saw a ghost.

"I was here the entire time." Kellam said raising an eyebrow.

"So that conversation..."

"Heard it, but, don't worry my lips are sealed." he said with am motion of zipping his lips.

"Let's just go to Gregor's place... I need a drink." The redhead said rubbing her temples. When the three pulled up to the bar, they all pinched the bridges of their noses at just who this undesirable was.

"DAMMIT VAIKE!" Sully screamed angrily as she slammed the car door and stormed towards the drunken oaf wearing and islander shirt. He looked up at her and released the two men he had in headlocks.

"SHULLY! How ish that bangin' body of yo- brrrrzzzzzt!" Vaike's teeth chattered as he was electrocuted by Sully's taser, his body dropping to the sidewalk like a bag of raw meat. She had been wanting to do that for a long time. Stahl and Kellam then lifted him up and tossed his unconscious body in the backseat of Stahl's car. The bar owner exited the building, laughing at Vaike's fate.

"Ah, Sleepy and girlfriend of dunken beefcake! Gregor invite both inside for drink on the house, yes?" asked Gregor. Sully's head felt like it was going to explode in anger at her new nickname. Gregor was the bar proprietor, true, but it was rumored that he is also formerly a member of the F.B.I, the Ferox bureau of investigation.

"We'll take a rain check, Gregor." Stahl replied to the man's offer.

"Gregor no give checks of rain, offer expired. Gregor will see Sleepy and Mrs. Beefcake on Saturday then, no?"

"You got it!" Stahl ansered.

"What's on Saturday?" Sully asked, annoyed that Stahl invited her to something without her consent.

"His adopted daughter's anniversary being home with him. It's important to both of them, so your going." Stahl said commandingly.

"The manakete? Hell yeah, I'm going, she always brightens up my day." Sully said. She loved being around Nowi. She made life all about fun and made everyone feel great about themselves. Even if she was 500 times their age.

"Let's head back to the station." Stahl said while yawning. The other officers nodded.

**Outside of the Station**

**Robin and Tharja**

As they pulled up to the station, Robin saw Sully slapping Vaike to wake up. Tharja looked across the street and saw the man Robin described as the one named Stahl, leaning on the hood of his vehicle staring dreamily at a thin redheaded woman at a book store.

"You are gonna have to debrief with chief Phila. She will want to hear what you have to say abo- excuse me, sir." Robin said as he bumped into a man with his hat down, wearing a mailman's uniform. Tharja thought something was off about him, his hand, there was a feint image on it. The man was Grimleal.

'What is he doing here dressed like-' Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "GET DOWN!" She screamed as she pulled Robin back by the collar. There was a thunderous roar from inside the station, then all of the windows shattered. Small glass shards cut Tharja's back as she shielded Robin from the blast. Her ears ringing, her body began to feel cold, but, in one spot she felt warm. She looked down to see a long but thin shard of glass sticking out of her side. Her sight then became blurry, then she fell unconscious.


	4. Ch3: The Chase

I do not own Fire Emblem

"No, Tharja, come on, stay with us, don't you dare die on me!" Robin commanded. As an ambulance pulled up to him, a blonde paramedic rushed out with a medkit. "Libra, thank the gods you're here, help me!" He pleaded the EMT. He had been applying pressure on the wound, while avoiding the glass jutting out of her side.

"Okay, I'm going to remove the glass. I'm going to need you to put pressure on the cut when it's out. " Libra said as he kneel next to Tharja. Another man came out with a gurney from the ambulance. Tharja winced in pain as Libra pulled out the shard of glass, even though she was out.

"We've got it from here. Go check on the others." The other man said letting Robin know that they had it under control. Robin stood up and looked around. Stahl had been checking up on Cordelia to see if she was alright. Vaike had an ice pack on his head, while Sully was scolding him. Then there was the postman, the one Robin had bumped into. He was on the phone laughing, nodding his head, Robin had noticed the image on his hand.

'Grimleal... MOTHER FUCKER!' Robin thought to himself realizing why the man was there. Robin began walking to the postman. "HEY YOU!" He yelled.

"OH FUCK ME!" The man screamed as he ran down the alley. Robin quickly followed. When he turned in the alley, he saw the man climbing the metal stairs on the side of the building. He began to climb as well, when he got to the roof he saw the man turn around. The bomber began to sprint across the roof until he reached the ledge in which he then leaped across the gap to the next building. He then rolled when he made it to the other side.

'Dammit!' Robin then moved backwards to get a running head start. When he jumped he felt gravity take its course. Robin managed to grip on the ledge, pulling himself up. As he looked around, he couldn't see the bomber. 'He HAS to be somewhere.' Robin reminded himself as he pulled out his pistol. He searched the pile of lumber next to the door to the staircase. As he turned the corner, a plank of wood swung in front of his face, but it missed. What didn't miss, was the well place punch to the face the bomber gave Robin. As the man winded his fist back up for a second swing, Robin quickly uppercutted the assailant's jaw, knocking him off balance, the man stumbled backwards a couple of steps. Robin then threw a right hook, connecting to the man's cheek. The man collapsed to his knees near the edge of the building.

"It's over, just... give up." Robin said to the bomber, wiping the blood off of his own face. The man began to stand up weakly.

"No... heh... it's just the beginning." He said hoarsely, as he took a step towards the ledge.

"Don't do it!" Robin shouted, but it was too late. He looked over the edge just in time to see the impact of him hitting the ground. Or rather some poor man's convertible.

**Gauis**

His eyes were blurry, but quickly recovered. His head, not so much. Gaius sat up looking around at the ruin. Under a pile of cement and rubble he saw an arm, twitching. "PHILA! Oh Gods, I"M COMING!" Gaius shouted as he slipped through the bent bars of his cell. He began lifting heavy debris off of the police chief. "I'm almost there, hold on, Phila!" Gaius pleaded the woman. As he got to the last layer of debris, the twitching stopped. "No... no... NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he cried as he pulled the last piece off of her. Her eyes were red with blood, her head bleeding profusely. She was already dead. He picked her up in both arms and carried her out. The front doors have been shattered. Every step he took, he heard the sound of broken glass. He observed the scene outside, Vaike was talking to Sully, Stahl was calming Cordelia down, and Henry was staring right at Gaius, his face was wrought with horror. Henry loved dead bodies... besides those of his friends and family. He grieved like the rest of them.

"Oh gods, no..." Gaius heard a woman's voice from his left. It was Sumia and next to her, Chrom. Gaius walked over and handed Phila over to him.

"I tried to save her, but..." He couldn't finish that sentence. It was too painful.

**Robin**

As Robin walked to the bomber's body, he noticed something in his pocket. A nightclub ticket. He looked on the back of the slip of paper. It was the address and time the bomb had to be delivered. In his other pocket was a wad of cash. He was paid to do this, but, by who. A shadow loomed over Robin as he searched the body. He looked up to see a black-haired man.

"You have a badge? Or are you a scavenger?" The stoic man asked threateningly. Robin flashed his badge.

"Lieutenant Robin. Have YOU got a badge or is this none of your business?" Robin scoffed.

"Lon'qu, F.B.I. I have been ordered to find the person who bombed the station." The man said revealing his badge. "My superiors and I saw the explosion down the road while on our way there to help with you're Grimleal problem." He wore a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He had two pistols placed in the holster he was wearing. Robin's radio began to hiss.

"_Robin, come in Robin._" It was Chrom. Something was wrong.

"I'm here, what is it?" Robin asked

"_Chief Phila... She's gone._" He could feel the pain in Chrom's voice, even over the radio. Robin couldn't say a word. 'The chief of police was killed in a bombing.' Those words bounced in Robin's head for a minute.

"*AHEM* I believe we should head back to the station." Lon'qu stated. Robin stood up and began walking back.

'First they take my lockbox, then they hurt Tharja and kill Chief Phila. They'll pay for this." Robin thought to himself over and over again.

Again, please review. Thanks and hope you enjoyed.

Mattariago, out.


	5. Ch4: The New Chief

I do not own Fire Emblem

**Gregor's Bar**

**Six days after the bombing**

The Shepherds met up at the bar 3 hours after the funeral for Chief Phila. It seemed like the whole city attended even though it rained. Even the heads of the F.B.I were there. There was Flavia, the current Mayor of the Ferox, and then there was Basilio, the leader of the Bureau. Both hated being formal. They were speaking with Gregor, a former agent. "Are you sure you won't reconsider, Gregor?" Basilio asked. The bartender just looked at a little green-haired girl who had been crying. He was going to go and comfort her, but then Gaius walked over to Nowi and offered her his last sucker. She sniffed and in a flash, had her arms wrapped around him tight. All he could do was hug her back. Gregor smiled at the boy's kindness.

"Gregor vowed to take care of Nowi. He keeps that promise, yes?" He shook his head denying the offer.

"If you say so..." Basilio said quietly. The entrance opened as Chrom walked inside shaking off his umbrella.

"Over here." Robin said waving him over. Most of the crew was there aside from Stahl, who was comforting Cordelia, and Fredrick who was guarding Mayor Emmeryn. Henry was circling his index finger on his glass of water sitting alone at his own table. Sully had unknowingly fallen asleep on Vaike's shoulder while he was already asleep in the booth he had been in. The two had finally gotten together after Vaike had confessed his feelings towards her. Lon'qu sat at the end of the bar alone. And Tharja was sitting next to Robin.

She had finally recovered from her surgery in time for the funeral. Though nobody mentioned it, she looked stunning in her black formal suit. She was more interested in Robin than ever before. Apparently, he kept checking up on her while she was hospitalized. So she decided to keep a close eye on him... a very close eye. She had started to take a liking to Robin. Chrom sat down and leaned back in his chair.

"So what's up?" Robin asked after a minute of silence. Chrom sighed.

"Emm... She appointed me chief of police."

"You don't sound too excited about it." Robin commented.

"Would you be?"

"Guess not..." Robin took a sip of water. "So what now?" He then asked. Chrom looked at Tharja who was trying to be inconspicuous whilst observing Robin at the same time.

"Tharja was it? Your Chief called... it's not my right to say, you should call him back... like, now." Chrom demand she go and call her superior immediately. She looked at Robin, then scowled at Chrom. She got up and went to the womens restroom, mumbling words to herself.

"You're not my boss." Was the most audible of the whispering. Chrom chuckled as she was gone from the room.

"Actually, I am." He said lightly. Robin raised an eyebrow. "She's being transferred to the Force."

"She's saved me twice in the time span of two hours. She will be a great asset to the team." Robin said as the word 'asset' brought up images of her figure in Robin's head. They heard a snore from Vaike.

"That's the other thing I have to mention. Yo, VAIKE!" Chrom raised his voice at the beefcake.

"When... Who... What's going on?" Vaike asked drowsily.

"Congrats, you've been reinstated." Chrom said tossing Vaike his badge.

"'Bout time... Must mean your the new Chief then? Congratulations." The blonde said yawning.

"Thanks, but, I don't..." Chrom was cutoff by Basilio walking to their table with Lon'qu.

"I have a gift for the new Chief!" Basilio laughed pushing Lon'qu towards Chrom.

"I'm not sure I follow..." Chrom said genuinely confused. Lon'qu cleared his throat.

"What he means is that I am being transferred to you... temporarily, of course." The stoic agent stated as he fixed his tie.

"To help with the Grimleal? I'll take all of the help I can get... What are you're skills?" Chrom asked.

"His kill rate is four times the normal officers!" Basilio boasted.

"Unfortunatly, I don't need a killer, I need an officer-" Chrom was cutoff by the large man again.

"Did I say kill rate... I meant arrest record." Basilio 'corrected' himself.

"Fine... I can use him."

"Very well, I shall return to my drink then." Lon'qu said doing just that.

"Hey, Baby, where d'ya think you is goin'!" A drunkard stopped Tharja as she was leaving the restroom. Robin quickly stood up to interfere, but, Chrom grabbed his wrist.

"Let's see how this plays out." He said. Tharja grabbed the drunkard's wrist, wrenched it to the left and broke a glass on his head. She then kicked him in the stomach, while on the ground.

"Gregor take care of drunken baboon." Gregor sighed as he swung the man over his shoulder and tossed him out of the bar (literally). Tharja turned to the rest of the room, everyone WAS staring, but, returned to their activities shortly after. See sat back down next to Robin who was chugging his water down wide-eyed, scared shitless of the woman next to him.

"So... You're new apartment is across the hall from Robin's apparently." Chrom said smirking.

"Interesting... I can't wait." She said with a sly smile. Robin began to choke on an ice cube, then Tharja slapped his back, unlodging it.

"What's that now? Three times that she saved your life? I bet you two are going to become fast friends. Hey I have an idea, Robin... show her where her apartment is..." Chrom then shrunk as both Tharja and Robin glared at him. Tharja then turned to Robin.

"That's not a bad idea, so..." She began to smirk devilishly. "Care to show me where my new place is?" She said getting a little closer to Robin.

"Y-yeah, okay." Robin said, his body heat rising.

'This is going to be FUN' Tharja thought to herself as they left the bar.

Thanks for the reviews

Mattariago, out.


	6. Ch5: Head Games and The Car

I do not own Fire Emblem

**Tharja's Apartment**

"Well, here we are." Robin said opening the door to Tharja's apartment. It was a mirror version of his own place. Robin looked at Tharja, who was unpacking the boxes around her. She had removed her jacket. She was wearing a dress shirt made from a thin fabric which made her black lingerie quite visible. Robin's heart rate doubled at the sight of her. Little did he know that Tharja was teasing him on purpose. "D-d-do you need any help?" He nervously asked the could-be model.

"Actually, I can't do any heavy lifting. I could open my stitches. Could you move that cabinet over there for me? Thanks." She said as she went into her room with some clothes to change into... with the door open, of course. After Robin finished moving the cabinet, he took a glance at the reflection on the glass and saw Tharja's bare backside as she was changing clothes.

'OH HO HO... HOLY MOTHER OF NAGA! He thought to himself, immediately looking away.

"So... uh... I'm across the hall if you need something. I mean I owe you for saving me twice... three times."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Tharja said smiling to herself, having way too much fun teasing Robin.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, then." Robin said, leaving her room and unlocking the door to his. After he got inside and closed the door, he tossed his keys to the glass table and laid down on the couch. Robin slowly drifted to sleep.

**Stahl and Cordelia**

**Cordelia's Apartment**

"Okay, we are finished for today. You can go now." Cordelia told Stahl, putting her guitar down.

"What? I was here for thirty minutes. I'm just getting started." Stahl whined.

"Sorry, but, I have had a lot on my mind lately." The redhead told her fellow guitar player.

"Like what?" Stahl asked tilting his head.

"Chief Phila's death and Sumia getting together with..." Cordelia curled up into a ball and buried her face. "It's like I'm all alone and no one lo-"

"Stop. Are you truly that blind?" Stahl interrupted her. She looked up with teary eyes, confused and hurt. His hands were curled up tight. "You really think I come here to learn guitar lessons. NO! I came here to spend time with you. You really think no one loves you? You're wrong." Cordelia was in total awe. Stahl stood up and began to leave. The redhead's hand grapped his forearm..

"I'm sorry... sorry for not realizing it before now. And in truth … I love you more than him. I don't even think I actually loved him. I think it was more like a high school cru- mmmmpph." Cordelia was 'rudely' interrupted by Stahl's mouth crashing into hers. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss back. Both of them knew their night was far from over.

**Robin's apartment**

**Early the Next M****orning**

Robin woke up at the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello?" He asked.

"_Hey, it's Chrom, I need you to get Tharja and swing by the station._" Chrom ordered.

"Alright, We'll be right there. Let me get dressed." Robin said hanging up the phone. After his shower, Robin then got dressed. He decided to go with his white tank top. He then put his driver gloves on. He grabbed his keys, his phone, and his gun and left his apartment. Robin knocked on Tharja's door. As he was checking his watch when the door opened. He looked up to see Tharja, soaking wet, wearing nothing but a towel around her torso. "Have... we... to... work..." Robin said choking on his words.

"Let me get some clothes on." Tharja said shutting the door. Robin was speechless. Her image was being burned into his brain. After a couple of minutes, she came out holstering her pistol, fully dressed in a slightly tight gray t-shirt and a pair of torn up jeans to show some skin. She was also wearing a black baseball cap, which surprisingly fits her style. "Let's go." She said, walking past Robin who began to walk beside her. As they got to Robin's car Tharja wanted to drive. "Mind if I drive?" Robin tossed his keys to the bombshell next to him.

"Sure, be careful, it's a rental. MY baby's in the shop." Robin really cared about his vehicle and took much pride in it. Tharja began to drive out of the lot.

"Mind if I see it before we go to the station?" Tharja asked.

"Actually, she's ready to be picked up." Robin said excitingly, like a little boy wanting to show off a new toy. "... But I'm driving her."

"That's fine... does SHE have a name?" Tharja asked, playing along with Robin calling the car a 'she'.

"That SHE does... it's the name of my Mother..." Robin began to stare out of the window. Tharja dropped the conversation … for now.

**Fifteen minutes later**

As Robin and Tharja pulled up to the auto shop, a muscular man came out of the shop. "Rusty! How are you?!" Robin opening up his arms for a hug. Rusty gave Robin a bear hug so tight, Tharja swore she heard cracks coming from his back. "I'm here to pick her up." Robin said giddily like a schoolgirl. Tharja noticed a vehicle with a tarp over it. She walked over to it until she overheard the conversation the men were having.

"She sure has the most beautiful body of all time." Rusty said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to work with her." Robin responded, as Tharja heard their voices coming closer. Her blood became hot.

"Robin... I-" Tharja began to say as she turn around to confess that she had been playing games with him, but notice that the men had been talking about old photos of Robin's car. She had a somewhat painful sigh of relief, but she didn't know why.

"Found my baby? Great!" Robin said completing her sentence. The man firmly gripped the tarp.

"Ya ready?" Robin was bouncing up and down, nodding. The man pulled the tarp back to reveal a 1990 VMW. (yes, really)

"You're the BEST, Rusty." Robin said shaking the man's hand as he was handed the keys. Tharja was in awe, as well. The car was all black with a chrome rim. It was truly beautiful. She noticed something noticed written on the tail as she walked around the vehicle in very nice italics. The very name of the car, the same name as Robin's mother, brought a gentle smile to her lips... _NOIRE._

Please review and don't be afraid to throw some ideas. Sorry if Stahl and Cordelia was "too fast" but they were hanging out for quite a while as said in chapter 2, so Yeeeeaaahhh

Mattariago out...P.S PLEASE REVIEW I NEEDS IT D:


	7. Ch6: Murder and The Nightclub Fiasco

I don't own Fire Emblem

**At the construction site for the new station**

"Where the hell are they?" Chrom asked, checking his watch. He was standing in front of the construction site for the new station. Sumia walked up in front of him.

"They'll be here, trust me... in the mean time." Sumia got on her toes to kiss her boyfriend, but lost her balance and fell over. "OWWEEEE!" She cried as she hit her head on a desk.

"Those shoes again?" Chrom asked, helping her up. She began dusting herself off, then gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. They heard a roar from down the street. Then the acceleration of a car, then the rock music from the late 80's. (Kickstart My Heart by M.C, yes they live in this AU, why … cuz they're awesome and deal with it.)

"I told you they'd be here." Sumia said with a smile. As Robin pulled up, he put his sunglasses on the top of his head. Chrom just laughed at his friends antics and noticed Tharja was observing the happy-side Robin. She hadn't seen this 'version' of him.

"Tharja, may I speak with you, please?" She needed to know about how that car came into his possession... and the death of his mother. Tharja followed Chrom into the newly finished hallway, while Sumia and Robin were reveling over the car.

"What's up... Chief?" Chrom was still getting used to being called that.

"I assume he told you about the name of his 'baby'." Chrom said.

"It's named after his mother... nothing else." Tharja shrugged.

"The truth is it was her car." Chrom hung his head.

"I assume by the way you phrased that, she's dead. Am I correct?" Tharja raised an eyebrow. Chrom nodded.

"Eighteen years ago. We were playing outside, when Noire got a package not unlike the one at the police station. He was blown back by the explosion and hit his head on a telephone pole. When he came to, he saw his mother being taken by an ambulance... in a body bag." Chrom said remembering the scene as he saw it. Tharja looked at Robin gloating abut his only possession related to his mother besides a photo he had.

"That's horrible..." Tharja said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"That's why I need you to watch over him, alright. Let's head back." Tharja nodded. As they walked to Robin and Sumia, Robin leaned gently on his car.

"Where are we heading?" Robin asked Tharja, but Chrom answered.

"I need you to investigate that Plegian nightclub you mentioned that ticket was for. Gather any intel and bring it back. You're going straight into Grimleal territory. Be careful. Dismissed." Chrom said as turned around to look around the new building. The two officers then left for the club in Plegia.

**Indie Movie Set**

(Slightly Graphic... You were warned)

Henry was in his car when he got a call about a suicide. Apparently, some big shot movie agent couldn't hack it. Sully, Stahl, and Kellam were blocking off the press from the grisly scene. "What do you think happened?" Henry asked.

"Probably suicide, but you should check it out." Said Sully, snapping some poor guy's camera in half.. As Henry entered the room, he saw the man's body in the chair, his throat slashed. He looked at his wrists, which had rashes on them, rashes that you get from rope. He was tied to this chair... he was murdered.

'Now this murder obviously had a murder weapon...' Henry thought to himself. He shut the door and turned off the lights. He turned on his black light. There was blood on the mirror, but that wasn't what Henry was looking for. What he was looking for was the blood trail that led under the desk. He got on his knees as he looked for the weapon. 'Bingo!' He thought, as he grabbed the knife. He then placed it in an evidence bag. After he turned on the lights to the room, he noticed that the furniture's colors were feminine, which led to two possibilities. Either the victim was extremely flamboyant OR this wasn't his room. Henry began to wander around room to find a picture of whose room it really was. Next to the bed was a picture frame laying down. He lifted it up to see the image to reveal that it was a photo of Olivia, his high school flame, kissing Henry himself. His emotions were everywhere at the moment, but he knew he had to find her. He left the room and handed Stahl the knife.

"W-what's this?" He asked.

"The murder weapon... take it to Miriel at Forensics." Henry said walking away from them as he searched for Olivia.

"Oh..." Stahl simply said.

"Where could she be?" Henry asked himself out loud. He then heard panting getting closer and closer. Henry turned around to be tackled by a Plegian Husky Puppy. It insisted on licking his face.

"NILS, get off of that man!" Said a light voice, one that wasn't meant for yelling. The puppy tried to jump off of Henry as if showing off, but slipped and did a barrel-roll. "I'm terribly S-sorry if he hurt you. Bad Nils! Naughty!" The voice said scolding the puppy.

"No, it's alright. No harm … done." Henry said lifting his head up seeing Olivia. She was petting the puppy, not focusing on him. When she did look up, it was not the reaction Henry expected.

"Henry?... HENRY!?..." The sound of which she hugged him was like someone tackling a punching bag, which was Henry. "I'm S-SO S-SORRY!" Obviously apologizing for leaving without a goodbye.

"Shh... It's alright. We're here now. That's all that matters." They just stood there in each others arms, not caring who saw.

**7 P.M**

**Black Wyvern Nightclub**

"Follow my lead, I've been here before, they know me." Tharja whispered she and Robin walked up to the bouncers.

"Tharja... This chump with you?" The man on the left pointed to Robin.

'A CHUMP!? OH HO... HE'S ON MY SHIT LIST!' Robin thought as Tharja wrapped her arm around his forearm. This totally caught him off guard, but he rolled with it.

"As a matter of fact... he is. What're you gonna do about it?" Tharja said glaring at the bouncers. They unhooked the velvet rope and let them pass. As they went inside, the bass tripled, lights flashed, the crowd bounced in unison to the Techno. Tharja grabbed Robin's hand as she led him to a booth to lay down the plan.

"Okay, Where is the surveillance room? We need to get the tape that has the man the bomber met with on it." Robin asked.

"Behind that guard." Tharja said taking a swig of water that she took off of a tray.

"Excuse me, but we couldn't help but overhear you're little predicament, and we'd like to help." Asked a man with blue hair and his redheaded accomplice. They sat down uninvited and stared at Tharja and Robin.

"What he means is that we will distract the guard, while you get the tape." The redhead suggested.

"Why should we trust you?" Tharja asked. The pair pulled out badges, unlike any the other Tharja and Robin have seen. Then it hit Robin.

"You're R.I.6... Spies." He whispered. Robin turned to Tharja. "They're here about the bombing in Rosanne!" He said excitingly. He always wanted to be a spy.

"Exactly! I'm Virion and this lovely lady is Cherche. I'd love to stay and chat, but, if you want to accept our offer, I suggest you do it now. We'll be seeing you two later, then." Virion said. The Ylissean officers nodded. They all disappeared into the crowd. Robin got to the door and the guard was gone then Tharja met up with him. They opened the entrance to the surveillance room, to find no one was in the room. They began scouring the room for the tape. Robin was checking near the screens when he saw a strange-looking man in a fur coat come up to the bouncers on one of the cameras. The man lifted up a picture of Tharja. Tharja came to see what Robin had been looking at.

"Shit! Gangrel! He knows I was undercover!" Tharja's breathing became a little frantic. The bouncers ran into the club to no doubt kill them.

"We have to leave! Just grab a disc and let's go!" Robin said. Tharja grabbed the disc from the computer to the left and put it in her pocket. Robin grabbed her hand and ran into the crowd. The bouncers grew in numbers to where it was five men, larger than Kellam, searching for them and they were closing in and fast. They were almost there.

"Robin! What do we do no- mmmppphhhhh!...mmmmhh." Robin had come up with a plan. He pinned Tharja to the wall and began to kiss her. Tharja's hearing died to the point where her heartbeat was the only audible sound she could hear. Her blood was increasing in temperature. She was kissing back, her hands began to dig into his hair. She knew this wasn't real, even though she desperately wanted it to be. They broke the kiss, Tharja's face beet red and still in a dazed state, and managed to escape the club alive. As they ran down the street to get to Noire, they noticed the high beams of some car was behind them. They began to sprint as the car chased them down. They heard a gunshot, then the car swerved passed them. Still accelerating in speed, it drove right into the middle of a gas station hitting a gas tank, causing the entire station to explode. Robin grabbed Tharja and hid behind some random car, to protect them from the blast. After the explosion, both officers looked on the neon sign on the rooftop of a building to see what appeared to be Virion and Cherche waving to them. They awkwardly waved back.

"I guess they were right about seeing us later, huh." Robin looked at Tharja who was still thinking about the kiss.

"Robin, I..." Tharja didn't know what to say. "I owe you... twice."

"No... I owe you one more time 'til we're even." Robin lightly laughed.

Much longer than normal, well for me anyways. People wanted Virion, people got Virion, people wanted more Henry, people got more Henry. PLEASE MORE REVIEWS I NOURISH THEM! Ideas are welcome.

Mattariago, OUT!


	8. Author's Note

Mattariago here

I recently got a job for the next 6 or so weeks, so the next chapters will take a while.

I'm also in a writers block for Sumia and Chrom... which SSSSSSUUUUUUCCCCKKKSSS.

Anywho... If people could throw out ideas for them that'd be great, thanks. Just Pm me and I might add it in, with a thanks to you loyal fans.

Ok, to get things over with... For those of you who wanted them,Say'ri and Yen'fey will be in act two of the story so it will be a while.

To Agarfinkel, I am going to add Mustafa. He's so cool, I wanted him as a Unit. Anna will have more appearances soon as will Panne the Bounty Hun...oh uh... you'll see.

I'm like a Puppy that likes to be told i'm doing good, so remember to review.

P.S. Pacific Rim was awesome and so is Shin Megami Tensei IV.

Mattariago out


	9. Ch7: The Beauty IS The Beast

I don't own Fire Emblem...P.S Think of Plegia as Las Vegas, if you were wondering.

**Later That Night**

**Tharja's Apartment**

The nightclub incident played over and over in her head for hours on end. Her arms folded, Tharja stared at the ceiling, biting her lip laying down on the couch, wearing her silk robe.

The phone rang and she checked the Caller I.D. Mustafa, the Plegian Chief and Henry the coroner's adoptive father, which mattered little to her, of course. She picked it up.

"What do you want, Ch- Mustafa?" Tharja fixed her mistake at the last second.

"_Tell me why you blew up a FUCKIN' GAS STATION_!" Mustafa yelled furiously.

"Chief- Mustafa, let me explain!" The robed woman demanded.

"..."

"Mustafa?"

"_I'm waiting... leave nothing out._" He said impatiently.

"Right..." So Tharja began to tell her story. She had told him about Robin and his car and how his mother died, which he then stopped her.

"_Whoa, hold on. What was his Mother's name?_" He asked in total shock.

"Noire... Why do you ask?" She heard papers shuffling over the phone and a 'aha' from Mustafa.

"_I was in the file room looking at some old cases when you mentioned Noire._"

"And?" Tharja asked, wanting to know where he was heading with this.

"_Well... I pulled a couple of cases that I worked on... Y'know what? I'll be there later tomorrow to show you and Robin._"

"But..."

"_Please... Continue your story..._" Mustafa wanted to hear how it ended.

Tharja told him everything. From the spies and the surveillance room... to the kiss.

"_You like this guy, don't you?_" He asked his former apprentice.

"He... I... We... Yes... Yes, I do." She became flustered at the question.

"_I think it's a good thing that you have a man in you're life. That brooding ain't good for you."_

"He and I aren't..."

"_Anyways, have you checked to see what's on that disk yet? Could be helpful._ _I'll see you early in the morning. Be careful."_ He said before he hang up

'What did he mean by that?' She thought to herself. She shrugged it off and put the disk in her laptop and was astonished by what she found.

**The Next Morning**

**In Robin's Car**

Robin didn't get much sleep that night, his adrenaline was still running hot. Spies, nightclubs, and explosions. He hadn't been on a ride like that before. Tharja was twiddling her thumbs on her lap as she kept glancing in Robin's direction.

"Did you get a chance to look on the surveillance disk?" Robin asked breaking the silence.

"Y-yes... no footage, but, their was a list." Tharja sighed.

"A list, huh? What for?" The platinum-headed officer asked while merging into the left lane on the road.

"Ingredients for a small..." Static from the radio began to kick in.

"Hold that thought, Tharja." Robin said raising his hand to her face, then turning up the transmitter. It was Sumia.

"_We've got a high pursuit on route 67. All units, be careful, hostiles are armed._"

Robin smirked while he placed his right hand on the stick. He moved it to third gear as he drifted into a u-turn and drove to Route 67, which was only a couple blocks away. Tharja gripped the handle on the door.

"I understand that you put a lot of trust into Noire, but, what if she's too slow?" The car screeched to a stop.

"Come with me, I have something to show you." Robin said getting out of the car. Tharja followed, confused on why he stopped.

He opened the trunk and showed her his secret weapon... Four tanks of nitro.

"You're kidding me. Don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

"We are wasting time, Let's go." Robin said in a hurry. They rushed into the car and sped off to the gunman.

**On the rooftop of a building near the pursuit**

A hooded woman in heavy combat gear was waiting for the speeders to pass by. Her feet dangled off of the side of the building. She opened a plastic bag and began to eat carrots. Her ear twitched at the sound of speeding cars and sirens. Then, a crash.

The woman leaped from rooftop to rooftop, until she saw the collision. A police-issued vehicle had collided with a streetlight head-on. A red-headed officer and a blonde man stumbled out of the right side of the car... but the driver didn't. The woman climbed off of the building and headed towards the accident. When she arrived at the scene, she could smell blood... a lot of it. The driver's head was limp and the airbag didn't go off.

"Shit... SHIT! STAHL! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" The Red-headed woman pleaded, trying to yank the door open. "It's stuck, give me a hand will you!" She demanded the spiky-haired blonde, who obviously had a couple of broken ribs.

"Hey lady, care to help us out?" The blonde asked the hooded woman.

'Pathetic man-spawn, can't even open a damn door.' The woman thought to herself as she pulled a stone from her pocket. "Get back...now." She said as she gripped the stone and was surrounded by rubble from the street.

"What the hell?" The red headed woman commented. The two officers watched in confusion and amazement, as the makeshift sphere crumbled, revealing a heavily armored … Rabbit.

The beast dug its claws into the jammed car door, and tore it off of the hinges. She helped Stahl out of the vehicle and placed him on the ground. Her ears twitched again as she heard more tires screeching along the pavement of the road down the alley.

"Get him medical attention as soon as possible." The rabbit sped down the alleyway, avoiding any more distractions.

**Robin and Tharja**

**1 minute later**

As the two cars raced down the highway dodging traffic, Tharja was trying to blow out the back tires of the vehicle they were pursuing.

"You need to get closer, I can't get a good shot in." Tharja said, putting in a new clip for her pistol.

"I can't, the traffic is really...Whoa, What in Naga's name is that?" Robin asked while applying the breaks... hard. The officers looked at the silhouette of some kind of creature falling from the top of a building. It landed in front of the vehicle, and stomped on the hood of the car, causing it to go airborne, well... most of it.

Well I was laid off so more stories for my fans.

remember, ideas are always welcome and I MUST FEED ON REVEIWS

Mattariago out!


	10. Ch8: The Truth and Interrogations

I do not own fire emblem

**After the pursuit**

Robin and Tharja watched in awe as the large creature pulled the no longer armed men out of the upside-down and tossed them towards the officers.

"So where's my reward?" the rabbit said as it reverted back to its... her normal form.

"W-what? R-reward? W-what are y-you talking about?" Robin asked, shaking like a leaf. He had never seen anything like that. The woman looked at Tharja who SEEMED to be under control, but was still scared.

"And why aren't you like him, shivering in fear?" She asked the raven-haired officer.

"You're a Taguel, aren't you? I've learned about your kind in history class." Tharja said, trying to keep cool.

"Yes, I am known as Panne. Not that any of you man-spawn know of me." She scoffed.

"That's where you're wrong, Miss Panne." A voice said behind her. Her expression changed from her superiority complex to nostalgic in a matter of seconds.

"Libra..." She turned to face the blonde paramedic. Libra wasn't in his uniform, so it must have been his day off. He was wearing a nice suit though.

"W-wait, you two know each other?!" Robin asked, pointing at the two, who ignored him. He was still registering what was going on.

"How's the bounty hunting business?" Libra asked. By the way he worded the question, he didn't like her choice in occupation.

"It's easy, a couple of stray bullets wont kill me." Those words set Libra off.

"But a couple of well placed bullets WILL kill you!" Libra yelled. Tharja nudged Robin, giving signs that they should leave. Robin looked at the two and saw what Tharja saw... an ex's quarrel. The officers got in the car and drove off.

**Robin and Tharja**

**Gregor's Bar**

"You never did tell me what that list was for, Tharja." Robin said before taking a sip of his drink.

"It seemed like ingredients. I don't know what for though." Tharja responded.

"There you are!" A loud booming voice bellowed in the bar. A large, dark-skinned man pulled up a empty seat and sat down with a beer, putting files on the table. Then, he got a good look at Robin. "You must be Robin, Noire's kid. Gods, you look just like her." Robin looked at the man.

"Who the hell are you and how did you know my mother?" he asked in a hostile tone.

"This is Mustafa, The Plegian police chief." Tharja answered.

"Henry's dad." Robin cut in. "So, how do you know my mother?" Mustafa opened one of the files in front of him.

"You're mother was the lead scientist working for V-Enterprises, one of the largest weapons manufacturers,18 years ago." Mustafa slid the open folder to Robin, pointing at a few documents in the file. "Apparently, she suddenly stopped working. Three months later... well, you know the rest." Robin looked up from the documents.

"Did you question the C.E.O of V-Enterprises?" He asked reviewing the legal papers.

"He was innocent. Though he had motive to kill her, evidence proved otherwise." Mustafa sighed in grief.

"Well, What was his motive to kill my mother?" Robin asked as he took a drink.

"You were the motive." Robin became wide-eyed.

"Wait... What?"

"He lost any chance of custody over you. After you're mother left the company, it plummeted to the ground. He lost everything in a matter of months. Years after hitting the bottle, he found redemption... in politics. Now, he is the most powerful man in Plegia... Senator Validar." Mustafa never was the best at delivering news.

"So he's my..."

"You're biological father, yes." Robin sat silently as he looked over the picture of Validar. Robin's phone began to vibrate. It was Chrom.

"Hey Chrom, what do you need?" Robin said in a dull voice.

"_Man, you sound bummed out. Anyways, I need you and Tharja to come by the station. Now._" Just as quickly as Chrom called, he hang up.

"Tharja, That was Chrom, we have to go. Mustafa, mind if I have these?" Robin asked him, pointing to the files.

"Be my guest." Mustafa stood up and walked over to the bar counter and began conversing with Gaius and Gregor. And Nowi. Robin and Tharja left for the station.

**At the station**

**Chrom and Fredrick**

**30 Minutes later**

The interrogation room was on the other side of the glass. Chrom and Fredrick were drinking coffee, looking through the window at the men Panne brought in, when Robin and Tharja entered the room.

"They haven't cracked yet. Just when we need Vaike the most." Chrom stated.

"Grimleal, huh? They can be as loyal as dogs. And like dogs, they have breaking points. What do you want to get from them?" Tharja asked, being the expert on Grimleal.

"We need to know where they get their weapons from. They had some serious firepower in the trunk of their car. If we can cut their supply, we may be able to avert a war, and honestly, I don't think we have much time." Chrom looked down with a worried expression on his face.

"That's it? Alright." Tharja said walking towards the interrogation room.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked his partner.

"Getting answers, but I'm going to need all of your handcuffs." She said before going through the door. The men handed her their handcuffs and watched as she pulled the table away from the convicts.

"Heh heh, Hey baby, c'mere, I wanna tell you something." the one on the left said. Tharja leaned over so that her mouth was next to his ear.

"I don't care..." She whispered to him as she cuffed his his left hand to the chair.

"The HELL?!" The cuffed man yelled as she did the same to his right hand and his partner's hands. The men behind the glass were wide-eyed. They didn't expect this at all.

"Tell where you got the weapons." Tharja said threateningly.

"I ain't tellin' you SH- ggyyyaaaaaahhhh FFFFUCK!" The spectators all winced when Tharja applied her boot on the man's crotch.

"Tell me, NOW!" Tharja growled.

"Neve- AAAAARRRRRGGGHH!" The man screamed in agony.

"STOP!" The other criminal shouted. "I'll tell you where we get the guns." Robin and Chrom's jaws dropped when she got one of them to crack.

"Go on." Tharja took her boot off of the man's crotch.

"Don't tell her anythi- OOF!" She kicked him in balls again.

"Like I said... continue." Tharja glared.  
"There's a old abandoned factory at the edge of Plegia. We get the guns there. I can show you where it is." The man was filled with fear. Robin noticed something weird about the man Tharja injured. He wasn't moving at all. In fact, he was foaming from the mouth.

"SHIT!" Robin ran into the interrogation room and began to examine the man. He had a capsule hidden in his back molar. "Hydrogen Cyanide, Dammit." Chrom walked in with a couple of medics.

"Tharja, we have enough information, you are both dismissed. I can take it from here." Both of them left the room in deep thought. Tharja pulled out her phone and called Mustafa.

"_Hello?_" He asked.

"Mustafa, it's Tharja. I need you to meet me at my apartment. I'm going to give you a copy of the list I found at the nightclub."

"_Alright, I'm on my way._" Mustafa hang up. The duo then drove to their apartments.

**At the apartments**

As the elevator doors opened, they noticed that Tharja's apartment door was... missing.

"What the?" They ran to the entrance to see that her apartment had been torn apart. Everything was utterly destroyed. As they walked through the wreckage, Tharja noticed that her laptop's hard drive had been ripped out. The list was on that hard drive. She was speechless. Robin was staring at the giant graffiti Grimleal symbol above her bed.

"What am I going to do, Robin? Where am I going to stay?" Tharja asked him.

'_I'm going to hate myself for this._' Robin turned around to face her. "I guess you're going to have to stay with me for a while." He sighed to himself.

**Author's note**

Hey guys, Just wanted to let you know that I will not work on To Lead for a while (Don't hate me). I do appreciate all of the support and stuff though, so thanks.

Remember to review and throw some ideas at me.

Mattariago OUT


	11. Ch9: The Broadcast

I don't own fire emblem. Lotsa implied naughty things so yeah... ENJOY!

**Robin and Mustafa**

**In Front of Tharja's Apartment**

"What happened?" Mustafa asked as he walked towards Robin.

"The Grimleal broke in an took the list she was going to show you." Platinum- haired man folded his arms. "I'm just glad she was with me and not here when it happened or she would have been hurt... or worse."

"Tch. Bastards" Mustafa snorted. "So, where is she now?"

"She is in my apartment taking a look around. She's really stressed out right now." Robin looked at his apartment door. "So, she'll be staying with me for a while." He found him being glared at by the scariest man he'd ever seen.

"If you try to take advantage of her, I'll make sure you'll never be able to drive that car ever again. Got it?" Robin gulped.

"Heh, No touching, Gotcha." He said shakily. "Um, the men we- she interrogated spilled the beans on the location of their weapon storage. If you could look into that, that would be great." Mustafa raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Where is that, exactly?" He asked.

"The guy said he would show you to the abandoned factory personally. So, Win-Win. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to rest." Robin began to walk into his apartment, when he stopped. "What are you going to do?" Mustafa pulled out his phone.

"I'm going to make an appointment with Senetor Validar." He said as he walked. Robin nodded goodbye and entered his apartment. Tharja was in the bedroom, sleeping. Robin decided that he needed a rest as well.

**Tharja**

Tharja woke up and lazily looked at the clock. 9 A.M. As she was getting out of bed she was pulled back by the waist, though it didn't hurt her wound. She turned, only to see Robin staring in her eyes. He smiled as his face closed in.

"Morning baby." He said as their lips brushed together. Tharja found it difficult to breath. It was easy to tell when she was excited. His hand rubbed her waist, she exhaled. As she did that, Robin rolled on top of her. Tharja's mind went blank as he relieved himself of his shirt."It's your turn." He grinned as he lifted her shirt halfway. Tharja noticed that her wound was all healed up.

'A dream, huh?' She thought to herself. '… I don't see any reason to stop.' She smiled and continued to remove her shirt. 'Let the fun begin'

**Robin**

**2 hours later**

Robin woke up by a noise coming from his room. He got up from the couch and walked silently with gun in hand to his bedroom door, in case Tharja was in trouble. He peeked in the door to see Tharja mumbling in her sleep. When he was about to shut the door, he heard her say his name. Robin opened the door back up to see her sitting up.

"Did you need something?" Robin asked.

"Why did you let me stay here? I could have stayed at a hotel, you know?" Tharja asked, avoiding eye contact due to the dream she had just had.

"Well... you're my partner and friend, so I couldn't let you do that." Robin smiled and left the room. Tharja looked down at the blanket. Her chest ached for some reason.

'Just friends, huh?' She thought to herself. She then drifted back to sleep.

**Mustafa**

**Validar's Office, 5 hours later**

Mustafa and three of his best men, fitted for a firefight, stepped into Senetor Validar's office.

"Senator, I've got some great news. We know where the Grimleal are getting their weapons. There's an abandoned factory that one of their captured members is going to show us." Mustafa smirked at the bearded senator, who smiled back.

"That's excellent news. But, why are you here and not there? Go! you do not need my approval for justice! Go!" Validar boasted, boosting the officer's morale as they shuffled out of his office. Once they were all gone, Validar's secretary walked in. She had dark skin and a near perfect figure.

"A bunch of fools, aren't they?" She said holding her phone to the Senator. "It's Gangrel." Validar grabbed the phone.

"Gangrel, there are four heavily armed men heading to base. Don't kill them without sending a message." He then hang up. "Now, Aversa... Can you make sure Gangrel doesn't mess up this time?" Aversa bowed then left his office as Validar poured himself a glass of wine.

**Outside of the Abandoned Factory**

"This i-is it." The man Tharja interrogated said. Mustafa looked at the old building. It was rusty and broken down. The Three officers came back from the building with confused looks on their faces.

"What's with the faces?" Mustafa asked.

"Well... It's empty." The officer on the left said.

"WHAT?!" Mustafa looked at the man who led them here. He was laughing... maniacally. Mustafa noticed that the gate they went through was locked. All of the officers began to to feel drowsy. Mustafa pulled a dart out of his neck. "Shit." Then, they all lost total control of they're bodies.

**Henry and Olivia**

**Later at Henry's House**

Olivia walked out of Henry's bedroom wearing one of his shirts. She found Henry flipping through channels on the TV. He had his dopey grin on his face. Olivia tip-toed behind him and wrapped her arms around him, then kissed the top of his head.

"What are you doing, Henry?" She asked softly.

"Seeing what's on the television." Henry chuckled.

"Anything interesting?"

"Nope."

"How about the news?" She sat next to Henry and laid her head on his lap. He began to comb his fingers through her hair. Henry changed to the news channel. It was some story about some kid saving his dog or something like that.

"_That's it for tonig-zzzzztttttttt- Hello, Boys and Girls._" The channel changed to a completely different broadcast. Gangrel, the leader of the Grimleal had appeared on the TV. "_I bring a special message for the Y.P.D."_ He stepped to the side to reveal four police officers with guns to their heads. Henry froze when he saw Mustafa.

"Dad? No..." Henry began to sweat.

"Mustafa..." Olivia began to tear up, her grip tightened on Henry's shirt.

"_Now, I want all of you to-"_An officer broke his trail of thought.

"_Screw you, buddy. We ain't gonna-_" Gangrel interrupted the man with a bullet to his brain. Olivia turned away and began to sob. Henry couldn't look away, though he desperately wanted to.

"_DON'T INTERUPT ME! Ahem... Anyways, as I was saying... I want all of you to know that none of you are safe. The Grimleal will wipe you out."_ Gangrel turned around from the camera and shot another officer. "_Oh and you're friends and families are going to die too."_ He then shot the officer right next to Mustafa. "_You're the chief, right? I've got something old-school for you. Talk amongst yourselves."_ Gangrel left the view of the camera. Mustafa looked at the camera, completely calm.

"_Olivia..._" He said calmly. Olivia lifted her teary eyes from Henry's shoulder. "_Make take care of Henry, will ya? Make sure he takes his meds. Heh._" He seemed to chuckle lightly. "_Robin... Keep Tharja safe."_ Gangrel walked into view of the camera... with a machete.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Henry screamed. Gangrel raised the blade. He tried to channel, but It was on every one.

" _The one running the show is -"_ The machete came down.

Yeah... That happened.

I'm thinking of making this M- rated now what do you think?

Remember, Read and Review. Ideas are very much welcome. REVIEWS... I NEEDS THEM!.

Mattariago OUT!


	12. Ch10: The Legion of Guardians

I don't own Fire Emblem. Sorry for the wait, Writer's block sucks don't it. Anyways, here you go.

**Robin's Apartment, Half an hour after the broadcast**

Robin was on the phone with Chrom thinking of what to do next. "_Apparently, every man, woman, and child watching T.V saw the broadcast. Dammit Robin, What are we going to do?" _Chrom asked in a hysteric manner.

"Calm down, I have an idea and you may think it's crazy, but it just might work." Robin said.

"_What are you thinking?"_

"I say we have a city evacuation, and seeing no doubt that we are facing an invasion, we call in reinforcements from the F.B.I, R.I.6, and the entire police department, and take this thing head on, with caution, of course. That's my two cents, anyways." the phone was silent for a couple seconds.

"_Alright, we'll go with that. I'll start calling for the assistance. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Okay, bye." Robin said as he ended the phone call. He walked over to his fridge and pulled out a beer, then sat on the couch. "Naga save us all." he muttered under his breath, as he opened the can. He looked over to Tharja who was sleeping on the chair next to him. Robin noticed that she was curled up in a ball as if she was cold, so he pulled a blanket over her. She snuggled her face in it and exhaled. Her right eye opened slowly.

"So what's the plan, Robin?" She asked in a exhausted voice.

"We're going going to war with the Grimleal." Robin said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked with a pained expression.

"We are calling the best to help us out. Don't worry, we can handle it."

"Just like how Mustafa handled it, right?" Tharja muttered. "You're going to get yourselves killed."

"Surely you have a little faith in us." There was a thud on the door, as if something was nailed to it. Robin walked to the door and looked out of the peep hole. Nothing. He opened the door to see a metal instrument in the shape of a wyvern or a dragon. On it was a note that said: _The Legion of Guardians will assist you._

'What the hell?' Robin thought to himself as he looked down the hallway. He saw no one.

"What is it?" Tharja asked. Robin turned to her with the note.

"I don't know. But it seems we have unseen allies." Robin looked at the metal instrument. 'The Legion of Guardians, huh?'

**Somewhere an hour later**

A blue-haired girl who looked to be a older teen, possibly 18 years in age, donning a butterfly mask of some sort, was walking in a old run-down building. She felt a training staff gently land on her neck. Another blue-haired girl, around the age of 16 who had been wearing a winged mask, had defeated the elder teen in some training exercise.

"Gotcha, Sis." She said in delight when she felt something snag her leg.

"Did you now?" The elder teen smirked as her sister was pulled upside-down in her trap. Laughter could be heard from around the room.

"You're good, Lucina. How'd you do it?" The younger sister asked.

"I know your fighting style, Cynthia, I knew that your foot would be there when I stopped moving. So I laid the trap there and waited." The elder turned to walk away as she heard a rope being pulled up and felt a tug on her leg as well. She went upside-down too. The lights turned on to reveal a rather rough-looking teen with bright-blue hair and black armor. He stood up and shook his head.

"I laid that trap an a couple hours ago." He said in disappointment. "You shouldn't be so focused on stealth, Seraph." He commented towards Cynthia, then looked to Lucina. "You're more at fault here, Papillion. You-" Lucina interrupted him.

"GEROME! We all know each others identities here, first name basis, remember?" Lucina reminded him, while she tried to cut herself down.

"Fine... Lucina, you waited for her to get close because you knew her style. You do NOT know your enemies style. They aim at you once and you are dead." Gerome threw two wyvern shaped blades at the ropes, cutting them, then returning back to him. Both girls made a loud thud when they hit the ground.

"I don't need your advice. Just back off, alright?!" Lucina stood up and stormed off to her room. Cynthia then followed after her sister, her hair bouncing with every step.

"Not the best with women, I see." A figure said from the top of a high steel beam. A white-haired teen the same age as Gerome, slid down the steel beam with relative ease. He landed next to Gerome. "Hormones, huh? Bummer." The boy wore a zipped-up hoodie with fingerless gloves.

"You're one to talk, Inigo." Gerome said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Dude, I can tell when a woman is in heat and DAMN she's in the hundreds. You should get some-"

"No." He bluntly responded.

"Fine... more for-"

"Try and I'll force-feed you your own kneecaps." Gerome threatened him, as they both walked into the elevator.

"Point taken... so where were you anyways?" Inigo asked, leaning against the wall.

"Offering our help to the Shepherds." He responded.

"Do you think we will be ready?"

"We will be when Lucina stops acting like a child and more like our leader." The door opened to reveal a 16 year-old girl with black hair and a large smile on her face, doing a rubix cube behind her back, blindfolded. When she finished, she took off the blindfold and tossed the cube to a boy who caught it rather dramatically.

"You owe me twenty bucks." The girl said cheerfully.

"Curses, the tides of fate have gone against me once more." The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Owain, Morgan, get everyone to the mission room, now." Gerome commanded the younger teens. They nodded and went off into different directions. Inigo caught something from the corner of his eye. A girl was sitting in a chair looking out of the window. He began to walk over. "3 minutes, then get to the mission room." Gerome said then left. Inigo walked behind the girl.

"Hey." The platinum-headed teen became startled and jumped about two feet in the air.

"EEP! I-Inigo, you scared me. W-what did you need?" The girl asked him.

"Nothing, just letting you know that we have to go to the mission room." The girls attitude suddenly changed.

"**INSOLENT FOOL! YOU DARE STARTLE ME FOR SOME FEEBLE REMINDER!**" Inigo shrank in fear of her alternate personality. Then, she turned back to normal. "I-I'm so sorry, I'll go there right now." She picked up her black bow and arrows, along with her mask and left for the mission room. Inigo stood still for a minute.

'How come the beautiful ones are all crazy?" He thought to himself.

**Chrom's House**

"I'm not going!" Lissa argued with Chrom on leaving Ylisse until this blew over.

"Do you want me to call Maribelle's father to see if you can stay at their summer home with them?" Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, in that case... I want a bodyguard like Emm!" Lissa demanded. She wasn't always this commanding, not until Chrom told her that she couldn't stay with them during this whole ordeal.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. Just start getting packed." Lissa began to pout as she went into her room. Chrom pull out his phone to call Lon'qu, who hasn't been given an assignment.

"_Chrom, what do you need?_"

"Where are you at the moment? I have a job for you."

"_I'm at_ _Gregor's bar at this time, what is it?_" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"I need you to protect Lissa while she goes out of town with Maribelle and her father."

"_... Fine, let me defeat Gregor in arm wrestling, I'll be there afterwards._" Chrom then heard him mutter that his job will be the death of him, or something like that. He could overhear the whole thing.

"_Gregor is surprised that Lon'qu challenged him." _It was obviously Gregor talking.

"_Ready... Set... GO!" _Nowi's voice was indistinguishable. Chrom could hear the struggling grunts from Lon'qu. There was a sound of glass shattering. Lon'qu was obviously in agony.

"_Fucking DAMMIT GREGOR! Chrom, you still there?_" Lon'qu hissed in pain.

"Yeah, what happened?" Chrom asked.

"_Well, the idiot won by smashing my hand on a glass cup. I'll be there in an hour."_ Chrom heard Gregor's 'Oy' in the background, obviously responding to the insult.

"Alright, be quick about it." He said as he ended the call.

**To be continued...**

Sorry for the delay hope you guys enjoyed the kids as a vigilante group. It should be fun writing them.

Please review, I do enjoy feedback oh so much.

Mattariago out.


End file.
